1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices that are far lighter and thinner than cathode ray tubes have recently been developed. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light-emitting display devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices that are flat panel display devices using an organic compound that emits light display an image by using an organic light-emitting diode that generates light through recombination between electrons and holes.
Organic light-emitting display devices have characteristics of a fast response time, low power consumption, a high brightness, a high color purity, and a thin and light design, and thus are expected to be used as various display devices including portable display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels that represent one color from among colors including red, green, and blue, and emits light at a brightness corresponding to a data voltage applied to each of the plurality of pixels.
Each of the plurality of pixels includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a pixel circuit that is coupled to a data line and a scan line and controls the OLED. The OLED emits light at a brightness corresponding to a driving current that is supplied from the pixel circuit.
The pixel circuit may include a plurality of transistors and storage capacitors, and controls the driving current that is supplied to the OLED in response to a data signal that is applied to the data line when a scan signal is applied to the scan line.
In this case, the pixels of the organic light-emitting display device may not display an image at a desired brightness due to a change in efficiency as the OLED is degraded. Actually, as time passes, the OLED may become degraded, and thus light may be generated at a lower brightness in response to the same data signal.